


3:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's time to remove the thorns in my side,'' Gentleman Ghost said.
Kudos: 1





	3:36 PM

I never created Reverend Amos Howell or Gentleman Ghost.

''It's time to remove the thorns in my side,'' Gentleman Ghost said while he approached the injured preacher and his daughter.

THE END


End file.
